herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chunky Kong
Chunky Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. He is the strongest and biggest member of the Kong family but is somewhat meek. His first appearance was in Donkey Kong 64. He is also said to be the cousin of Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong and Donkey Kong and also the older brother of Kiddy Kong. Chunky Kong is physically the strongest of the Kongs, he can lift the heavy objects toss it in any direction. He was the slowest Hero. Also he's a coward. History ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, Chunky is one of the Kongs captured by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Chunky is found in the Frantic Factory, He is rescued by Lanky Kong. Once Chunky is free, he can collect green Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Chunky Kong fights the boss of the Fungi Forest, which is a rematch with Dogadon; when he defeats him, he gains one of the keys to K. Lumsy cage. In Fungi Forest, he has to go through a Mine Cart ride in the well and collect a certain amount of coins to get a Golden Banana. During the final battle against King K. Rool, Chunky is the final Kong to go up against the Kremling King. At the start of the fight, K. Rool will turn invisible and Chunky has to use the Chunky pad to turn invisible and see the Chunky barrel in the middle. Chunky then turns into a giant and is able to knock K. Rool against the opposite corner as he charges for him. Eventually, K. Rool is knocked out by Chunky. He celebrates his victory as K. Rool gets up with the intent of attacking Chunky before being distracted by Candy Kong and shot with a bazooka by Funky Kong. Throughout the game, Chunky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Hunky Chunky, while the second is Primate Punch, and the third one is Gorilla Gone. Chunky's weapon is the Pineapple Shooter. His instrument is the triangle; with this, he can use the Triangle Trample. Aside from this, he can learn Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. He is also the only Kong who can lift boulders. Unlike the other Kongs, when highlighted in the Tag Barrel, Chunky will try to dissuade the player from choosing him, even going as far as to suggest that the player choose Tiny instead (this will happen even when Tiny hasn't been rescued), and he will breathe a sigh of relief if passed over. Curiously, he will still try to catch the player's attention when not highlighted. "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits" In the comic "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits", Chunky helps the other Kongs track down King K. Rool when he steals the Golden Bananas. Chunky is the first one to attack the Kremlings, leading to a large battle between them and all of the Kongs. Chunky and his companions eventually emerge victorious, and return home with the Golden Bananas. Powers and Abilities Chunky Kong's abilities from Donkey Kong 64: *From Cranky's potions: **'Simian Slam': he can press green buttons with his face on them. **'Super Simian Slam': he can press blue buttons with his face on them. **'Super Duper Simian Slam': he can press red buttons with his face on them. **'Primate Punch': with this ability, he can perform a powerful punch that is capable of breaking doors among other stuff. **'Hunky Chunky': with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can turn into a giant and pick up large objects, as well as hit large switches. **'Gorilla Gone': with the help of his Kong Pad he can turn invisible and see invisible things. *From Funky Kong: **'Pineapple Launcher': he can shoot pineapples to damage enemies and to activate switches. *From Candy Kong: *'Triangle Trample': He uses a triangle which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen is he used it on a Music Pad. Gallery Images Chunky Kong.jpg Chunky-Kong-gif.gif Donkey Kong 64 Chunky VS Toy Monster.jpg DK64_Chunky_Kong_Triangle.png DK64_Chunky_Kong_ Pineapple Launcher.png DK64_Chunky_Kong_Primate Punch.png Donkey Kong 64 chunky vs Dogadon.jpg Donkey Kong 64 chunky drunk and dizzy.jpg DK64 Chunky Punches Kasplat.jpg Donkey Kong 64 kong family.jpg Donkey Kong 64 chunky vs krool.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Archenemy Category:Internet Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Sympathetic